


Outdoors

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Omorashi, Urination, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: May and Molly bond early on.





	Outdoors

It’s Molly’s first time camping out, both in general and with her new companions, and she’s already nervous because of that. But, on top of that, she’s nervous because she’s been holding it all day, and she hasn’t wanted to say anything about it, but now she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do. After all, she’s never been camping, so she doesn’t know where she should go.

Finally, she decides that she has to do something about it, and she takes May to the side, shyly asking her, “What should I do about going to the bathroom?”

“Here, let me show you,” says May with a gentle smile. She takes Molly’s hand and leads her to a secluded area, saying, “We just go out here, since there really isn’t anywhere else. I’ve got some wipes for when you’re done.”

Pulling down her bottoms and her panties, May squats and indicates for Molly to do the same. Molly follows suit, and they squat face to face. The younger girl blushes a bit at being so exposed out in the open and asks, “What now?”

“You just go,” replies May, and begins to empty her bladder with a sigh of relief. Molly’s bladder was already so achingly full, and listening to May empty hers and watching the relief on her face only makes it worse, and yet, she finds that she just can’t relax enough like this to let go.

“What’s wrong, Molly?” she asks.

“I...outside, it’s…” The younger girl blushes harder, unable to voice her concerns, but May is able to tell what she means and smiles sympathetically. She stands up, wipes, and pulls her bottoms up before squatting next to Molly.

“Here, let me help you a little bit,” she says, her voice gentle. Without warning, she suddenly reaches down to spread Molly’s labia. While doing this, she teases a finger against Molly’s clit, and presses the heel of that hand into her lower stomach, adding extra pressure to her bladder. Molly squeaks at the surprise, but with the stimulation, she has no choice but to relax at last.

Her bladder begins to empty and she leans into May as it does. After holding back for so long, the relief is so overwhelming that it feels amazing, and that, coupled with May touching her, is enough to give her a few brief spasms of pleasure that cause her to gasp softly. May laughs to herself, realizing what happened, and when Molly’s bladder is completely empty, she helps the girl up and helps her wipe.

The two of them head back to the campsite together, a little closer as a result of sharing this experience.

 


End file.
